


Togetherness.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Homophobic references, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A final part to: The Incurable Hope & The Self-Induced Cure.Approaching the onset of old-age...David finds an (un-published document) written by Jack...Hidden in one of their bedroom drawers...Which fills him with deep emotion.





	Togetherness.

Tied-Together...My love-cured your anger-now gone.  
Compatible-Together...We both found-our-special one.

Hungering-Together...We both knew-what for.  
Closer-Together...Than-ever before.

Accepted-Together...For what we-really are.  
Stronger-Together...Prejudice-no more.

Free-Together...Two love-birds-now-no cares.  
Fearless-Together...One life-two share.

Living-Together...No torment-no blame.  
Loving-Together...Feeling-no shame.

Complete-Together...Neither-surprised.  
Contented-Together...We see it-in both our eyes.

Aging-Together...Years-have come-and gone.  
Always-Together...Two soul-mates-still-as one.

Destiny...truly...brought us...Together...  
David and Jack...In true love...forever.

The End.


End file.
